


university {septiplier}

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: (why is cumming spelled weird in that tag?? oh well), Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming In Pants, Fluff, Grinding, Lazy Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack helps mark relieve stress before finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	university {septiplier}

Jack rapped on Mark's door softly, hoping that he wasn't disturbing his boyfriend's studying. Finals week was a time of severe stress, after all. Jack rocked back on his heels and bit his lower lip as he knocked again, this time with more force. Jack drew back his hand as he heard a frantic Mark scrambling to answer the door.

Mark's forehead caught the door as he swung it back without grace. "Fuck!" He wheezed, grabbing his forehead in pain. Jack cocked his head slightly and scanned Mark's face with his eyes, half wanting to laugh and half wanting to ask if he was okay. Mark looked up and cringed as he saw Jack standing there silently. "Oh! Um, hi, Jack," He said, rubbing his forehead and wincing in discomfort. "You can come in."

Jack walked in and shut the door behind himself as Mark skulked back to his bed, which was covered in open notebooks and binders. Several loose papers littered the floor. Jack tried not to step on them as he made his way over to the bed. "Cramming, I see," Jack quipped, waiting for a clever response to make it's way out of Mark's mouth. Mark only responded with a small grunt as he scribbled onto a fresh sheet of paper.

Jack frowned as Mark continued ignoring him. "Did'ja want me to come over for any particular reason or not?" Jack asked incredulously, alerting Mark to look up quickly from his notes. Mark leaned over and gave Jack a peck on the cheek and hunched back over his notes, mouthing the words on the page to himself as he continued reading.

Jack huffed and leaned against the wall as Mark continued studying. "So, did I just come over here to provide you moral support?" Mark nodded without looking up from his notes, and Jack fumed. "Bob could do that for ye, douchebag!" Jack hissed, rolling his eyes. "Fuck, why in the name of god did ye ask me to come over to do this? Just sit here and watch you study?" Mark looked up with blatant irritation in his eyes.

"Jack, I need to study for this!" Mark said, his voice cracking slightly. The stress was quite obviously getting to him. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, and Jack took the opportunity to wiggle closer to his boyfriend and peck eagerly at Mark's jawline. "Hey, hey, settle down!" Mark giggled, shoving Jack away slightly. Jack looked up at Mark with pleading eyes, forcing Mark to speak. "Fine, I'll take a break. Just a little one. A teeny-tiny break, okay?" Jack laughed and rested the back of his head against his boyfriend's chest.

Jack pressed his shoulder blades into Mark's pecs and pulled his lover's hand onto his lap. He traced the surface veins covering Mark's arms with a lazy finger as he rested up against his boyfriend. Mark nestled the side of his face against Jack's, and Jack adored the feeling of heat on his cheek. The silence between them was soothing.

After a period of nothing but breathing, Jack finally spoke. "So, do you wanna do it or what?" Mark laughed quietly, and Jack sighed, annoyed that he needed to ask so forwardly.

"I _guess,_ " Mark said, yawning and stretching again. Jack turned around and pressed a lazy kiss at the corner of Mark's mouth. He brought his leg over Mark's body and straddled him, resting his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders. Mark reciprocated the gesture by bringing his hands to rest on Jack's lower back.

Mark moaned into the kiss as Jack pressed his lower half lightly against Mark's. Mark tried to ignore his hardening member as he brought his hands up to Jack's face, pinching the Irishman's cheeks. "You're so fucking cute, you know that?" He whispered, rubbing his nose against Jack's.

"Shut the fuck up and take your shirt off!" Jack giggled, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"As you wish," Mark growled, staring Jack down. He grinned as his boyfriend put his head in his hands and laughed embarrassedly.

Jack sat still and watched as Mark pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscular chest, which Jack noted was _ever-so-slightly_ more toned. "Have you been working out again?" Jack asked, running a hand across Mark's chest.

Mark watched as Jack pulled back his hand and removed his own t-shirt calmly. "Yeah, it's not really a big deal, you know," Mark answered, secretly pleased that Jack had noticed. He leaned forward and set his still-sore forehead against the furry tuft of Jack's chest hair. _Ouch._

Mark lifted his head to set his chin in the crook of Jack's neck. He kissed at the spot as he bucked his hips lazily against Jack's. Mark earned a small moan from the other man, who pressed his hips down further. "Jesus, Mark," Jack moaned into Mark's neck, pulsing his hips down into Mark's with little thrusts. "You're gonna make me cum in my pants, holy shit," He whimpered. Mark bucked quicker, inspired by the feedback he was receiving. He shivered as he felt Jack hardening.

Jack lifted his hands and ran his fingers through Mark's jet black hair as he ground his hips harder into the other man's, a familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen. His dick quivered as Mark finally let out a whimper, and then another. Mark pressed Jack's hand to his mouth and sucked on the skin between his boyfriend's thumb and forefinger. Jack kissed and sucked on Mark's neck until his boyfriend's back curved. Jack slowed to a stop as he felt Mark's entire body quake in orgasm.

"C-come for me, baby," a still-shivering Mark whispered into Jack's ear, giving the Irishman goosebumps. Jack quivered as he felt his boyfriend's hand through the denim of his jeans. "Come for me, please." With three more thrusts Jack was gone, cussing quietly as his cumshot drooled through the fabric. Mark pulled Jack into his arms, his finals completely forgotten.

_At least temporarily._


End file.
